Thinking Out Loud
by mlgummer
Summary: Just a little fun play time with our two great ladies.


Title: Thinking Out Loud

Rating: R/M

Word Count: 1736

Summary: I needed to write a short fun story about Mirandy and the song gave me great inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to DWP or the song Thinking Out Loud, but loved using them for inspiration and fun! :)

* * *

Miranda closed her eyes and laid her head back on the soft leather of the Mercedes and moaned.

The day had been horrendous. She did not know what had happened to her well-oiled team, but they had all acted like it was their first day on the job.

She thought Emily, now Director of the Marketing Department would be better than this. Miranda once thought Andréa was her biggest disappointment but now she was beginning to wonder.

Nigel, where was the man when you needed him? Off on some honeymoon trip! Who needed to go on a honeymoon?

Miranda cracked a crooked smile remembering Andréa and hers.

Roy heard the moan and looked up into his rear view mirror and observed the petite fashion goddess. Not much had changed on the outside in the past years but inside Miranda had softened. Her zest for life had increased tenfold and the Ice Queen had melted into an Ice Princess "is everything O.K. Miranda?"

Miranda took a deep breath, "Nothing that a nice quiet night will not cure. Get me home."

The girls were at their Father's this weekend and all she wanted to do now was go home and sink into a hot bath with her wife. Something to sooth the knots away. Something warm, wet, and sweet. Miranda blushed a deep red and sighed. God after all this time and just thinking about the woman still made her react this way.

Miranda shifted in her seat as warm fluid pooled between her legs as she thought of what she would do to Andréa when she did get home.

Roy grinned to himself, with the grin that spread across Miranda's face he was sure quiet was not going to be a part of the Priestly household tonight. He had to hold back a laugh that was threatening to let loose.

Miranda felt the car slow down and come to a stop.

She gazed out of the window and smiled.

If someone had told her, her life would turn out like this she would have told them they were crazy.

Roy opened the door for her and offered a hand. Miranda slid out of the car smiled at Roy and whispered, "Thank you".

Before Andy Roy knew Miranda would have never said this.

It was spring, and a warm one at that. Miranda inhaled deeply taking in the aroma of the flowers that grew around the townhouse.

She noted the windows were all open and the curtains danced like prima ballerinas as the breeze blew through the house.

Miranda shook her head, between Andréa and Cara you would have thought they all lived in a barn. As soon as the temperature outside got anywhere close to 40 degrees the two of them start thronging the windows open to "air out the house".

Miranda smiled how could she complain? The smell of crisp air and blooming flowers was invigorating and erotic. Many a nights she would lay in bed after making love with Andrea sweat pooling between her breast when the cool breeze would blow in and skim over her nipples making them hard, starting additional fires threw her body.

Miranda heard the noise as she started up the front steps. She rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for this tonight, she could feel the headache coming on.

God it was hard keeping up with the young woman. Miranda laughed, but it was oh so much fun trying.

Miranda opened the door to Bruce Springsteen blaring away, and a sweet voice singing along.

She set her bag down and headed toward the music.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen she watched as Andréa cooked and sang along to the deafening music.

Miranda watched as Andrea's hips rock back and forth. She wore a lace thong showcasing round firm buttocks connected to a set of long toned legs. God those legs. Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes for just a second.

Just as Miranda was about to try and gain Andréa's attention the young woman turned, and as she gazed into Miranda's eyes her beautiful smile spread across her face.

Miranda returned the smile with her own half grin.

Just than a new song started to play.

Andy's grin grew bigger if that was possible and started to sashay over to her love, and she began to sing along to the song:

**_When your looks don't work like they used to before _**

Miranda glared and Andy laughed.

**_And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love _**

Andy leaned in and placed a slight kiss on Miranda's lips. Andy's tongue lightly outlined the shape of Miranda's mouth.

Miranda's smile grew and her eyes sparkled a bright crystal blue.

**_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks _**

**_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_**

Miranda had her hands on Andréa's hips as they swayed to the music. She felt Andréa's muscles move under them strong, smooth, like the waves of the ocean.

Andy glided her finger tips up over Miranda's hands and continued up her arms.

Miranda trembled. The sensations running through Miranda's body were intoxicating.

**_Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_**

Andréa leaned close to Miranda's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Miranda shivered as she felt Andréa's warm breath caress her cheek. Andréa's essence found its way into Miranda's head and swirled through her brain.

**_So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms_**

Miranda complied with the request, and held Andréa close. She inhaled deeply the fresh vanilla scent of Andréa's hair, closed her eyes, and moaned huskily. Miranda's lips glided softly over Andréa's cheek and kissed her deeply. The kiss was warm, wet, and eager.

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart_**

Miranda grinned and slipped out of her shoes nuzzling her face between Andréa's breasts.

Miranda listen as the steady beat of Andréa's heart hypnotized her. All she could think of was how much she loved this woman and how lucky she was.

**_I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_**

**_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name_**

Miranda pulled back and looked into Andréa's laughing eyes, her hands skimmed up Andréa's back, and into the long thick locks pulling her forward. Miranda rolled her eyes and in her lowest sexiest voiced declared, "I will never forget."

**_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same_**

"Andréa, I love you now, tomorrow, and forever…no matter what."

**_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_**

Andy felt so into Miranda at that moment a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Miranda looked at the woman in her arms and smiled.

**_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_**

Miranda kissed the cheek the tear fell from and with her tongue removed all the evidence. "That is why I am endured to you my Sweetheart. You are the real thing, the first real thing that has come to me in years. You can never do anything to make me stop loving you."

Miranda's lips met Andy's in a soft and warm embrace. Her fingers tickled their way down Andy's spine and over her buttocks caressing them, giving them a slight squeeze. Miranda sighed as Andréa arched into her.

**_But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart_**

Miranda's hand grazed Andréa's hip as it found its way up and under a breast.

Andy's T-shirt had left little to the imagination and the fact that she was braless made Miranda's blood boil.

Miranda's thumb brushed over the hard erect nipple and Andréa moaned. Miranda felt Andréa's heart racing, or was it hers doing that?

**_I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_**

Miranda slid the thin strap down over Andréa's shoulder and leaned in to take the brown nub into her mouth and hummed.

Andy stiffened and held tight to Miranda's shoulder as her muscles contracted and moister pooled between her legs.

**_(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_**

Miranda sing the last of it for me. Miranda looked into the loving eyes of the woman in her hands and smiled, "anything for you Sweetheart."

Miranda's voice was soft, silky, and hypnotizing. Andy closed her eyes lying her forehead on Miranda's. Andy felt Miranda's muscles vibrate as she began to sing.

**_So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_**

Andy kissed the edge of Miranda's eyes and smoothed her lips down the soft cheek and to the edge of Miranda's mouth.

Andy's tongue snaked out, and as Miranda sang it stroked the now swollen lips.

Andy's hand slid around Miranda's waist than up over a breast and stroked across a very hard and sensitive nipple.

**_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_**

Andréa's singing. The feelings running through Miranda's brain and veins racked havoc on Miranda's body. Her eyes were dilated from all the kisses. Fluids dripped from her hot wet core from all the touches. Her legs were week and she felt for sure she would faint.

Andréa looked at Miranda and finished the song with her.

**_Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_**

Miranda took hold of Andréa's hand, "Upstairs, bedroom, now!" and pulled her to the stairs. Andy threw her head back laughing and follow her wife's lead forgetting all about the food half cooked in the kitchen.

**Songwriters**  
SHEERAN, ED / WADGE, AMY


End file.
